Choose
by Cheza-chan
Summary: Keith Goodman wanted to escape his own thoughts and selfish desires. He ran away from one problem, but ended up at the doorstep of another. The two issues were, in fact, one and the same. [warnings: yaoi, polyamory relationship]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Choose - chapter one  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Characters:** Kotetsu, Antonio, Keith  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.

* * *

"You're not the only one."

Keith was surprised he didn't spill his drink after the sultry voice whispered directly into his ear. Or, directly into the speaker unit beside his ear. They were all celebrating Wild Tiger's crowning as King of Heroes and still donned their helmets, masks, and in Fire Emblem's case—the voice resonating clearly through his helmet—his cowl. Sky High took a few deep breaths, glad that his helmet hid his shock, and faced the Fire NEXT. Even though Nathan couldn't see it, he smiled out of courtesy. "I'm not the only one… what?" Keith pressed.

Fire Emblem smiled wickedly, his lips slightly pursed to show off the pink lipstick he always wore. He plucked the glass from Keith's fingers, placing it onto the tray of a passing waiter. "Just because you're hiding behind _this_—" He ghosted a long, slender finger down the side of Sky High's helmet, "—doesn't meant I can't tell what you're thinking, especially when you stare so blatantly."

Keith tried not to shy away from the touch he couldn't feel. "What… am I thinking?"

Fire Emblem giggled softly, curling his fingers around the back of Keith's neck. He leaned in close, lips ghosting over the metal of his helmet, and whispered. Sky High buried his face in his hands; only Fire Emblem could hear his embarrassed whimpers and groans, and rubbed gently at the young man's back in a soothing manner.

"Oi, Fire Emblem."

Sky High froze after hearing the new voice, but Nathan's gentle, yet somehow firm grip on his arm prevented him from bolting. He lifted his head to get a proper look at the approaching Hero through his visor.

Wild Tiger grinned at him before frowning at Fire Emblem. "Already set your sights on the newbie? He's still a kid, y'know." He glanced at Keith, a questioning look in his eyes. "Right?"

"Twenty-two," Keith replied, allowing his helmet to adjust his voice to a more audible level.

Fire Emblem smiled sweetly, resting his head against the side of Keith's helmet. "Perfectly legal and then some." Keith let out an unmanly squeak after feeling Nathan's hand slide from his lower back straight to his behind, squeezing firmly.

The touch lasted a few seconds, because the Fire NEXT was soon purring with the appearance of another Hero. Rock Bison had taken hold of Fire Emblem's wrist, stopping his wandering hand, but the CEO of Helios didn't mind at all, curling himself against the burly Bull Tank.

Wild Tiger saluted his friend for _taking one for the team_, before slipping an arm around Keith's shoulder to lead him to safety. He released him long enough to grab two flutes filled with champagne from a passing server before nodding his head towards the balcony doors. Keith hesitated, not bothering to look over his shoulder; Fire Emblem wouldn't be able to rescue him.

Wild Tiger grinned from beneath his mask, cocking his head to one side. "Despite my name, I don't bite," he laughed. "C'mon."

Keith's hesitation after taking one small step forward was all thanks to his traitorous mind and libido. To have Wild Tiger leave a mark—_no!_ He took a few calming breaths, ever so grateful for his helmet—it hid the burning blush he was positive had spread throughout the rest of his body—before accepting the glass being held out to him.

Wild Tiger snagged his wrist when he did, making sure the golden liquid didn't spill, and tugged him outside. Once there, the new King of Heroes let out a ragged groan, moving to the rail so he could sag against it. "I'm not cut out for these events," he muttered, lifting the glass to his lips to take a sip. He spared a fleeting glance to the young man standing several feet away from him, fingers clutching the slender body of the champagne flute for dear life. "If you can get over your shyness… I bet you'll be better at this than I am.

'_I'm this way… because of you_.' Sky High gasped when the flute shattered in his grip. He took a few steps away from the railing, letting the broken pieces fall to the balcony floor.

Wild Tiger chuckled softly, straightening up to tug the handkerchief from the breast pocket of his suit jacket. He opened it with a flick of his wrist and placed it into the young man's hands. "It'll get better, I promise. I run around in _spandex_, for Christ's sake!" His grin softened to a warm smile, his golden eyes sparkling. "But I wouldn't trade it for anything else."

"Because you're Wild Tiger," Sky High whispered. He wrung his hands together with the pretense of still cleaning the wine from his fingers.

"Exactly. King of Heroes, or not, I'll always be Wild Tiger." Wild Tiger turned an almost loving gaze away and downward.

Keith followed it. His helmet enhanced Wild Tiger's left hand, along with the silver band sitting on his ring finger. Something twisted in the young Hero's gut and he found himself releasing the latch on the side of his helmet. The front and back pieces fell apart and down onto the floor, revealing the flushed blond beneath. Keith moved back to the railing, clutching the cold metal tightly with both hands as he greedily gulped down the fresh night air. He could distantly hear Wild Tiger, obviously worried, asking him something, but he couldn't bring himself to focus.

'_It's a fanboy crush. Let it go… just let it go. You're a Hero now. He's a colleague—a rival, even!_' Keith lifted his face to the night sky, a tortured smile twisting at his lips. '_He's married—happily married. He doesn't need a kid mucking up his life. Let. it. go._'

"Sky High!"

The strong hands on his shoulders brought him back to reality and Keith grinned reassuringly at the wide-eyed man staring at him. "I'm fine," he told him. His eyes curved into arcs as he laughed chipperly, "I believe that was me getting over my shyness!" Keith ducked his head, gaze roving over the roof as he searched for the fallen pieces of his helmet. He collected both, holding the back part against his head first. He brought the front piece forward.

Wild Tiger opened his mouth, but couldn't bring himself to speak. He pressed his lips into a thin line, trying to banish from his mind, the devastated look on the young man's face before he disappeared behind his Hero persona with the few clicks and whirs that locked the helmet in place. Wild Tiger shook his head, sighing deeply. "I think I've had too much to drink. Let's go back in before they send out Heroes to find us."

Keith laughed along with him, his feelings now buried somewhere he could never reach them. He led the way back to the glass doors, holding it open for the new King of Heroes.

**X X X**

When Keith returned home that evening—the suite that Poseidon Line practically threw him into, he cried into the tawny fur of his best friend; a Golden Retriever named John. They were both young, still puppies, but Keith received comfort from the concerned whine the animal directed his way.

Both master and friend fell asleep curled around each other at the end of the large bed.

* * *

Keith didn't try to maintain any distance—they shared the same Tower and all its facilities—but he was no longer the same Sky High they once knew. Agnes pulled him aside one time, preaching dramatically about HeroTV and its ratings. Keith had been following in Wild Tiger's footsteps—_"It's about rescuing people and stopping the bad guys, kid, not the points."_—but who's to say he couldn't do both? Against his better judgment, he began spending more time with Fire Emblem, but the CEO understood his plight and refrained from mentioning a certain King of Heroes.

So busy trying to change himself, Keith failed to notice when Kotetsu began to change also. He became distant and inattentive at parties and promotional events. The smile was there, but the vibrant golden eyes had turned dull.

**X X X**

"You're staring again," Nathan hummed, standing beside the treadmill Keith absentmindedly jogged on.

Keith ignored him and continued to do just what he'd been accused of. Across the room, Antonio stood with Kotetsu, the worried look on his face causing his brow to crease as he had an obvious one-sided conversation. He leaned down closer and for a moment, Kotetsu's eyes brightened and he chuckled—softly, since Keith didn't hear.

Keith relaxed, returning his attention to the man that had remained beside his machine. Nathan stared, unblinking, until it became unbearable and uncomfortable. "What?" Keith hissed.

"You let him go, that's what you told me."

"I did, but I'm just worried." Keith flashed the dark-skinned NEXT a bright smile. "We can't afford to lose Heroes—we're only four."

"There's been talk that we'll get a new addition."

Keith hummed softly in affirmation, turning back around. Antonio and Kotetsu were now spotting each other as they lifted weights, so Keith decided to put his focus into his own workout. Nathan left him shortly after he increased the speed of his run, sauntering over to admire Antonio and his biceps. Keith momentarily forgot he was on a stationary machine, and attempted to flee when he saw Kotetsu approaching. He lowered his speed, taking a few deep breaths, and adapted his 'Sky High' persona. Keith grinned widely at the brunet that stopped in front of his treadmill.

"Agnes got to you, didn't she?"

Keith's mask faltered, but he recovered.

Kotetsu saw all he needed to. "You're her new project." He smiled dryly. "And you'll be perfect."

"Mr. Wild Tiger—" Keith fell silent when the golden eyes focused in him. There was a pain in their depths. He hit the STOP button and the treadmill slowed to a halt, with him at the end of the belt. "Mr. Wild Tiger. Is everything... okay?"

Kotetsu's eyes widened for a brief moment, and then he was grinning lopsidedly. "Everything's fine..." Keith heard _so far_ and _for now_ after Kotetsu trailed off. "I've been told that my performance is starting to slip. Pick up my slack?" Kotetsu smiled, waving as he wandered away.

Keith stepped off the treadmill, but that's as far as he allowed himself to move. '_Smile. Keep smiling... Smile_.'

It was a sad smile of longing and heartbreak that he wore, and the remaining occupants of the gym saw it before the young man took his leave.

* * *

**A/N:** *cough cough* I blame this all on **mrsklemzak74**. And that Avengers story (and the several after that I found *silent tears*).  
...mmm, short. I think most of the chapters might be short. They're like... "life segments". They feel right where I stop them.

I'm making assumptions, based on ages, that the guys were the first to become Heroes. No idea how old Nathan is, but Kotetsu and Antonio are around the same, and I pushed it back to like... 30-31. Keith, I made 22, so when you have the "five year" mention of Tomoe's death... the series starts out with them being 35-36, 27. Sounds right? *runs away*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Choose - chapter two  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Characters:** Kotetsu, Antonio, Keith  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.

* * *

Keith was—almost literally—over the moon when he received his sponsor tag from ; it went right across his chest. He began his nightly patrols that evening, using the time to help better his own performances and techniques. Agnes would keep praising him, which certainly meant he was doing a good job raising his points and her ratings.

Despite what he'd told Nathan, Keith couldn't help when his gaze swept over in Kotetsu's direction. Wild Tiger was falling behind and Keith wanted to know why. Considering the abrupt end to their friendship he'd initiated, he didn't have it in him to outright ask why. The only other step he could try was to ask Antonio, as the two were rarely seen without the other. Asking right away would be rude, so Keith tried for subtly, hoping the older Hero would let something slip.

"You can ask him," Antonio told him one day at the gym.

Keith's steps faltered on the treadmill and he had to jump off before an accident occurred that would have him ridiculed. He bowed forward, hands braced against his thighs, and panted, "...what?"

Antonio smirked, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Kotetsu—you can ask him whatever you want to know instead of trying to get it out of me. Haven't you heard my nickname, Bull Tank? I'm not one for giving out secrets."

Keith lifted his head long enough to grace the other with a lopsided smile. "And here I thought it had a completely different meaning."

Antonio's eyes widened; stunned into a moment of silence, it took a few seconds before he was laughing. "I think I just saw the real Keith Goodman!"

Keith straightened up, a faint blush covering his cheeks; he hoped it passed as a flush of exertion from his exercise. "I've always been Keith Goodman."

"No. Not for the past few weeks, you haven't." Keith frowned, but Antonio waved a hand, continuing, "No matter. Ask him. You're the only one he'll tell. Don't ask him as Sky High, though. Just… Keith." Smiling, Antonio left the young man to his thoughts.

Keith ran his fingers through his hair; the digits came back damp with perspiration. He paid it no attention. His mind was filled with Antonio's words, trying to make sense of everything he'd just been told. '_I am… Sky High_.' He shook his head and decided a shower was in order. It might help to clear his head.

* * *

Before Keith could even _think_ about asking, Kotesu all but disappeared from Sternbild. Concern overriding his desire to keep his distance, he attempted contact via PDA, but it flashed "UNAVAILABLE" at him. Keith's only other choice for finding out if Kotetsu was all right was Antonio, but there was something off about him as well. Rock Bison's performance fell drastically the next day, and Keith couldn't help but wonder if the two were connected, especially since Kotetsu had yet to return.

Rock Bison took a heavy hit during a particularly brutal fight with a NEXT that had the ability to melt metals and reform them as weapons. They won after a few hours. Keith was barely out of his Sky High suit—barely out of his convoy—before he found himself rushing through the halls of the Justice Tower in just the bodysuit worn beneath. He skidded past the door before regaining his balance to come back and tap repeatedly at the touch pad before it opened.

Antonio's head snapped up at the whirring noise, eyes red and swollen. Keith inhaled sharply, his body moving without his consent, and he found his arms wrapped around Antonio's neck. He was forced onto the tips of his toes as the brunet returned the embrace with far more ferocity. "I don't know what's wrong, but I'm sorry... I'm here. Is this why—"

Antonio squeezed tightly and Keith bit his lip, forcing down the question of Kotetsu's absence. He had no idea how long they remained in embrace, but his feet finally touched the floor again. It took a few more moments before Antonio released him. Keith paid no mind to the whining of his body, gently touching his fingers to Antonio's chin in order to tilt his head back. Antonio saved him from having to make the decision, surging down to seal their mouths together. He pulled away just as quickly, turning his back to the shocked young man.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I... overstepped my boundaries."

Keith let out a little squeak, unable to find his voice. Not that it would matter—he forgot how to use words. He took a few steps backwards, staggered, really, until the back of his knees hit the bench and he fell onto it. The air left him in a huff and he buried his face in his hands.

"Sorry," Antonio repeated, digging his fingers into his hair.

"Don't be." Keith cleared his throat. "Don't..." No, his voice was still high-pitched. "I..." He let out a hysterical laugh before standing and stumbling his way out of the room.

**X X X**

Keith had no recollection of how he made it home, he was just glad to be there, and in one piece. He dove into bed, John not too far behind, and tangled himself in the sheets. '_Mr. Rock Bison... likes me_?' He whined, flopping over onto his stomach to bury his face in the pillow at the head of the exotic bed.

Kotetsu would always have a place in his heart; no matter how deep he buried the feelings, they always resurfaced. "But he doesn't like me," Keith whispered into the pillow. '_I have a chance_...' There was no rebounding, as it would be his first relationship. He whimpered and attempted to smother himself with the pillow after flipping back over onto his back. "It's not a relationship!"

John whined and pushed against him. "Sorry," Keith laughed, reaching down to give the Retriever a pat. "Your dad's a bit excited, is all." His hand stilled and his smile faded as he realized something tragic had obviously taken place. Antonio had been crying and Kotetsu was already missing for two days. The two events were obviously related, but he would never know how.

* * *

Kotetsu returned five days later—he had been gone a week—with an empty smile and a transparent excuse, but nobody pushed the issue. Keith made his way to the Hero on the opposite side of the room, a wide grin stretched across his face. '_I can do this. I can start over_.' "Welcome back, Mr. Wild Tiger. It's been quiet without you."

Kotetsu's eyes narrowed, an eyebrow arching. "Are you saying I'm noisy and destructive?"

Keith's eyes widened, his hands windmilling back and forth as he shook his head. "No. I didn't. I just meant—" _I missed hearing your voice_. "You were—"

"It's none of your business," Kotetsu sighed, brushing by Keith to make an exit.

The blond looked to Rock Bison, but Antonio slowly averted his eyes. In that instant, Keith remembered what had taken place in the locker room; subconsciously, he'd pushed it to the back of his mind. Keith tried to keep his lips from trembling as he attempted to smile. "That day—"

"Forget it," Antonio muttered. "I was out of line, especially when you tried to comfort me." He shot the younger man a tired smile— "Thanks anyway." —before snatching his jacket out of his locker.

Keith was left all alone, unable to comprehend what just happened.

**X X X**

The following week found Keith trying to become one with one of the chairs in Nathan's plush office. The CEO of Helios managed to do a bit of paperwork and respond to his corporate mail before slamming his hands down atop his desk with a frustrated sound. Keith didn't even flinch.

"I would tell you to stay away from Rock Bison, but he seems to be interested in you. I can still grope him, right?"

Keith let out a strangled sound that couldn't even qualify as a laugh.

"I'll take that as yes." Nathan smirked, rising from his chair to circle his desk. "Think it over, without Kotetsu's voice in your head, and decide whether you want to pursue a relationship. Personally, I'd go for it."

Keith remained slumped in the chair. "Thanks, but I don't think Mr. Rock Bison wants anything to do with me either."

"Corner him. Don't give him a chance to explain and just…" Nathan lifted a hand, slowly curling his fingers into a tight fist. He stared over it at his guest. "Take what you want."

"I'll apologize," Keith mumbled, idly picking at the material of the chair's arm. "They're both suffering, and I can't do anything to help. Maybe… maybe their behavior is from some sort of emotional backlash?"

Nathan hummed, crossing one long leg over the other by the ankles. "Call it what you want, but I've known these boys longer than you. Their behavior always has a good reason behind it. Even if they managed to get drunk—Antonio lasts longer than Kotetsu, by the way. But they're still very coherent. Rock Bison meant to kiss you. Ohh, so jealous!" Nathan sighed dramatically, closing his eyes. "I wish I'd been there. It could've been me!"

Keith laughed sheepishly, ducking his head. What he couldn't say was that he'd already been watching Rock Bison—"observing", to not sound like a stalker. He'd noticed something off about his behavior and wanted to make sure that last blow hadn't caused any serious damage. "Maybe… I should talk to Mr. Rock Bison."

Nathan nodded, his smile was gentle and reassuring. "Good boy."

Keith laughed and stood from the chair. "Thank you, for always listening to me whine."

"You're still a kid, no matter what society says. Until you experience true heartbreak and other life-altering events, you don't have to become an adult just yet."

Keith cocked his head to one side. "Realizing you have the ability to control wind and fly isn't life-altering?"

Nathan scoffed and waved him away with a manicured hand. "Fire is a bit more destructive."

Keith nodded his understanding. He smiled, waving energetically. "See ya around!"

"Good luck riding the Bull!" Nathan winced, turning away after Keith walked straight into the edge of the door he'd just opened. "Sorry," he whispered.

Keith waved with his free hand—the other cradled his damaged face—and made his exit.

* * *

**A/N:** Please don't ask me what I'm doing, because I can't lie well, and I'll just tell you I don't know. Uhm, yeah... So this is a _thing_. *skitters away*  
(seriously, short chapters, sorry)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Choose – chapter three  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Characters:** Kotetsu, Antonio, Keith  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.

* * *

Antonio had made it his life's mission to avoid Keith after losing himself to his grief and making such a mistake. Keith made it his mission to always have their paths cross. The perfect opportunity arose when they welcomed the newest Hero; the one Fire Emblem had talked about just over a month ago.

The spotlight focused on a young teen; a girl, with hair a pale blue, and a revealing uniform of more varying blues and whites. Long, twin thorns of white protruded from the back of the outfit. Her eyes were as cold and calculating as the ice she represented. Once the announcements were through, they were all ushered off the stage and to the tower where the "schmoozing"—as Nathan called it—would take place.

Keith kept his distance from their new Hero—Blue Rose was the name she went by—because he could tell she wanted no partnership with them. Fire Emblem, on the other hand, remained at the girl's side for most of the evening, and Keith finally saw her crack a genuine smile at the eccentric Hero after two hours. He had his own plans, however, and it involved getting Rock Bison away from Wild Tiger.

Fire Emblem separated himself from Blue Rose long enough to offer his assistance. He curled his hands around Wild Tiger's arm, cooing to him about how Blue Rose would be such a good asset. "It's nice having another girl around!"

"Another?" Wild Tiger laughed, letting the taller NEXT tug him along.

Keith ignored the way his heart rate quickened after seeing those golden eyes sparkle once again. He silenced the jealous thought of _I want to be the one to make you laugh_, reminding himself that there was something else that needed to be done.

Keith isolated Rock Bison and practically shoved him into a corner. "Don't talk," he rushed out, "Please. Just let me. I'm apologizing, for running away. I was in shock, and I didn't know what else to do. I didn't think of how I might have hurt your feelings, if there was any… behind… the kiss." His voice had lost its firm edge and volume, and he ducked his head, even though he was hidden behind the helmet of his Hero persona. "Please, don't—" _abandon me like Mr. Kotetsu did_. Keith took a deep, shuddering breath, the sound muffled by his headgear. "Please don't keep avoiding me."

Antonio sighed, splaying two fingers against the temple of his helmet, and muttered loud enough in a language Keith didn't understand. "I've been trying to keep my distance from you, for some time now. Instead of breaking through your defenses, you broke through mine that day. I was in a vulnerable place, and… don't tell Kotetsu I got all mushy, but… you really were a ray of sunshine in darkness, and I wanted more. So I took it. Sorry," Rock Bison muttered, moving his hand around to the back of his neck.

Even with them both hidden away, Antonio could tell Sky High was in a similar state of shock as he had been on "that day"—yes, it needed air quotes now. He huffed out another sigh, crossing his arms over his chest. "Maybe we should have this conversation someplace more private. For now, enjoy the party, and kiss ass."

Keith only snapped out of his racing thoughts when Antonio walked past him. He started to reach out, but found some truth in the other Hero's words; now was not the time for talks of relationships and lack thereof.

Fire Emblem drifted back to him after accosting Rock Bison and then leaving him with Wild Tiger. "What's the verdict?" he hummed, taking a sip from his champagne glass.

Keith hated his helmet right now. He wanted to throw back at least three glasses of wine and hoped to get the buzz necessary for him to momentarily forget. "We're… going on a date, I think." He managed to smile at the older man's squealing, using it as leverage to pull him out of his unnatural funk. "He just said he wanted to talk somewhere more private than here, so I doubt it's a real date." Keith trailed off after noticing Wild Tiger over the crowds; Wild Tiger, whose eyes were locked on him, with a hint of curiosity. '_Stop… giving me hope._'

Fire Emblem was a more than welcome distraction, and Sky High let himself get tugged all around the room. He even settled at Blue Rose's side, but received an icy glare from the young Hero.

"You—" A perfectly manicured finger, with sparkling blue polish on the nail, poked him in the chest. "—are my biggest rival."

Keith laughed nervously, trying not to give in to the tears of frustration threatening to burst from his eyes.

**X X X**

If John was getting fed up of his master coming home every other night and hugging him tightly as he slept, he never showed it.

* * *

Keith woke up two hours before the scheduled time of his _non_-date. He spent twenty minutes whining into John's fur, playfully flipping the Retriever's already floppy ears; forty minutes was spent with Keith staring into various mirrors and reflective surfaces, talking some courage into himself. The remainder of his time was spent getting ready. John saw him off with an encouraging bark and Keith smiled brightly before closing the door.

The meeting place was a corner cafe in the Silver Stage; there was a bit more space in this tier for such an establishment. The view from the cafe overlooked the bay, which was another plus in the eyes of the citizens that frequented it.

Keith returned the owner's smile after receiving a jovial greeting when the bell over the door chimed and announced his arrival. He looked around and found Antonio seated at one of the picture windows that overlooked the water. The brunet turned as he approached, smiling warmly. Keith quickly reminded himself that he was indeed old enough to handle matters of the heart without hiding behind his Hero persona. He took the seat across from Antonio, his smile as bright as the sun streaming through the windows. "You're early."

"Because I thought you would be," Antonio told him honestly.

"I was having a slight… crisis," Keith chuckled, ducking his head for a brief moment. He was back to smiling at Antonio, though with a hint of nervousness in his eyes. "But I am on time."

Antonio's eyebrows slowly crept upward. This was a new Keith; the shy young man was still there, but not completely buried beneath _Sky High_. "I'll just get to the point then: this is a date."

The blue eyes widened, very slowly, as though Keith took each word apart and pieced them all back together, letter by letter. "What?" he finally managed to sputter.

Antonio grinned. "I've already stolen your first kiss, so it's only fair we start dating now."

Keith opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, as thought, since his mind had gone blank.

A throat being cleared arrested the Heroes' attention and they both turned to see the waitress standing just a few feet away; a noticeable blush covered the young woman's cheeks. "Are you ready to order or do you need some more time?"

"Time!" Keith exclaimed, pleased with himself that he could still form words.

Their waitress hurriedly left them to their privacy. "Now it's an official date," Antonio told him matter-of-factly.

"Can you… excuse me for a moment?" Keith was already standing from his seat as he asked the question. Antonio gave him a dismissive wave and he headed to the counter. Keith asked the owner was the restrooms were located, and disappeared in that direction after being told.

Antonio watched him disappear behind the closed door and sighed. As if on cue, his phone began trilling in his jacket pocket. He knew it could only be one person. Ignoring the image of the roaring tiger, Antonio accepted the call, lifting the phone to his ear.

Thankfully, the restroom was personal, meant only for one. Keith locked the door behind himself and clutched the marble sink with trembling fingers. He dared not look at his reflection, settling instead to screw his eyes shut. Keith liked Antonio—wanted to get to know him better—but there was one thing he couldn't let Antonio find out, and that was the dark love he harbored for another.

"This is what I want," Keith whispered to the sink, his grip relaxing before a portion of the material could break off in his hand. His lips quivered as he attempted to smile. "He cares about me, and I… him. This can work. _That_ is just a fanboy crush." For once, there was no nagging voice from his conscience telling him that it was more than a crush. Keith let out a relieved laugh, turning on the faucet to wash up.

Antonio spotted Keith returning and quickly ended his call, trying not to look conspicuous as he put his phone back into his jacket pocket. He lifted an eyebrow questioningly when the young man drew near. "That was some trip to the bathroom."

Keith paused a moment—stunned, his hand on the back of the chair. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Antonio lifted a shoulder in a lazy shrug. "Did you have an epiphany?" Always straight to the point; always able to see through him.

Keith's face lit up as he laughed. He took his seat, a gentle smile tugging at his lips. "I did, in fact. And before this goes any further, there's something I should say." The young man took a deep breath, wringing his hands nervously in his lap. "I have… this fanboy crush on Wild Tiger."

Antonio couldn't hold back his grin, but he did manage to reduce his laughter to soft chuckles. "That means I have to do better, so you can have a crush on me as well."

Keith's eyes widened and he found himself laughing along with the older man. "Well. Listening to Ms. Joubert helps."

Antonio scoffed, leaning back in his chair. "She starts speaking in French when she gets excited."

"Thanks to that, I can speak a bit of French myself now."

"You really are perfect, aren't you?" There was no disdain or resentment in Antonio's voice; maybe even a touch of amusement. "The perfect Hero."

Keith shook his head, whispering 'no'.

"Since we're laying all our cards on the table… You don't have a problem with our age difference, do you? Somehow, I keep forgetting how young you really are."

Keith shook his head more fervently. "No. I've known couples with wider age gaps than ours."

Antonio's eyes widened in bemused surprise. "You're not as innocent as you let on to be."

Keith's eyes sparkled with mirth. "I've never… told anyone I was innocent."

There was a high-pitched sound—a throat being cleared, and Keith turned to smile sweetly at the red-faced waitress. Antonio was too busy laughing into his hand. "My timing… is terrible," the young girl forced out, still managing to smile. "Please tell me you're ready to order."

"Yes," Keith exclaimed in a soft tone, lifting his menu. He let his gaze sweep over the lunch specials and called out one that appealed to this tastes. Antonio, after pulling himself together, ordered without looking at the menu. The waitress left, her smile less forced, to take care of their orders.

**X**

Their non-date _date_ came to an end without a goodnight kiss. They were barely out of the cafe when the explosion overhead coincided with their flashing PDAs. Keith smiled sheepishly, Antonio nodded in return, and soon they were both going their separate ways.

That night, Blue Rose managed to top Sky High in points. She wasn't smug about her victory, which he was grateful for. What short-circuited Keith's brain was when Wild Tiger approached him after Agnes told them they were no longer filming.

They were in a safe zone—no cameras allowed—and Kotetsu pushed back his cowl, ruffling his hair once it was freed. He avoided staring directly at him, or rather, at his visor. "I was a jerk," he huffed. "Fire Emblem and Bison gave me a tongue-lashing for making Agnes's poster boy cry."

"I didn't… cry," Keith sputtered in protest.

"So you're her poster boy?"

"Mr. Wild Tiger," Keith sighed. He wasn't in the mood to have his heart trampled on repeatedly.

"Sh—Sorry." Kotetsu ducked his head. "That's all I wanted to say… was sorry," he muttered. He lifted his head, showing the young man a familiar grin, one Keith missed dearly. "And watch out for Blue Rose."

Sky High's mask was blank, but behind it, Keith was flustered, and perfectly imitating a fish. He found his voice long enough to say, "I will. Thank you, Mr. Wild Tiger."

"Even though it's still a ways off, I know I'll be giving you my title at the end of the year." Kotetsu winked at him. "Take good care of it, okay?"

Sky High nodded, the man behind the helmet unable to find his voice. Kotetsu's sheepish smile seared itself into Keith's brain, and then Kotetsu was moving on, heading to where Rock Bison and Fire Emblem stood. Keith watched their interactions—the way Rock Bison snagged Wild Tiger in a playful choke hold, gentle despite the size of his armor; Kotetsu's carefree grin; Fire Emblem's admonishment, though he wore a wide smile—and couldn't help but wonder if he'd made a mistake. He'd isolated himself from those who truly knew how it felt to be a NEXT—to be a _Hero_ searching for a place in the world.

Keith somehow made it back to his convoy without incident, letting the layers that made him Sky High be removed. He didn't drag John into bed with him that night, but the Retriever jumped up there and made himself comfortable. Who was Keith to push him away?

* * *

**A/N:** Would you like it to be Sky Tiger, **mrsklemzak74**? *mischievous smile*  
Mmm... mm-hmm! I think I have an idea of where I wanna take this now. Yes, gewd, yiisss...

O ya! Apposed to snow tomorrow, so... this is a Snow Day chapter x3


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Choose – chapter four  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Characters:** Kotetsu, Antonio, Keith  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.

* * *

After that evening, Kotetsu's behavior towards him changed. The older Hero became more tolerant of his "Sky High" personality, but only ever really acknowledged him when they were out of uniform and just citizens of Sternbild. Of course, the new situation threw Keith for a loop; he was used to being ignored and ridiculed by the older Hero. Keith worried that his confusion would bleed into his relationship and cause issues, but Antonio assured him that it wouldn't—not one for keeping secrets, he'd voiced these fears to Antonio.

Reassurance came in the form of a lovely dinner in the Gold Stage, at some restaurant Keith wouldn't dream of setting foot in, had he not been dragged there earlier, with a goodnight kiss that left him lightheaded and tingling. Keith kept his fingers curled around the hem of Antonio's jacket, his cheeks flushed and his swollen lips parted.

The brunet idly brushed his bangs aside. "Convinced that nothing's going to go wrong?"

Keith whined softly, nodded. Antonio chuckled, leaning in to brush a tender kiss across Keith's lips. "See you tomorrow." He removed Keith's hand from his jacket, holding on long enough to kiss the knuckles before letting go.

Keith regained enough of his senses to smile at Antonio before the older man walked toward the elevator. He closed the door and fell against it. John stared inquisitively at him, head cocked to the right. Keith grinned, taking a few steps into the suite. He knelt, pulling the Retriever against his chest, and John barked, tail wagging happily for his master and friend.

* * *

Of course, a certain CEO of Helios wasn't about to be left in the dark, and skillfully deduced that Keith and Antonio were now an official "item".

"I'm going to get upset now," Nathan huffed, eyes narrowed at the man curled in his office chair. "Have you noticed my attempts to steal him from you?" Fire Emblem's groping of Rock Bison had indeed increased, but the burly Hero rebuffed each and every touch.

Keith smiled, "I have. I still have him, though."

"Cheeky little…!" Nathan pointed an accusing finger. "That's it! No matter how gorgeous you are, and would probably look in a fundoshi—oh." His features softened and he smiled, an appreciating look in his eyes. "You alone would make my club's sales soar. It's still in its beginning stages of growth, so I need a good sales pitch."

Keith didn't ask what a fundoshi was—Nathan was thinking about business right now and he didn't want to distract him. '_I'll ask Mr. Rock Bison_,' he told himself.

The dark-skinned man distracted himself, snapping back to his original train of thought after the silence from his guest stretched on. "That's right! I'm not so sure I can use you… You're my rival."

Keith grinned. "Apparently that's my new title—rival. I'll accept it, but I'm not in competition with anyone."

"Blue Rose," Nathan hummed. He had no desire to chase after Sky High, but it was a fun and friendly competition between himself and Blue Rose for points. The young girl, however, had her sights set much higher.

"Blue Rose is the Hero's newest idol," Keith sighed.

"But you'll be taking the spotlight away come September," Nathan reminded him with a side glance. "You're basically pushing Tiger off his pedestal." He mentally cursed his poor choice of words, and gave Keith an apologetic look.

The blond shook his head, still smiling; it was tighter, slightly forced. "It's the truth. I didn't do it on purpose, but Agnes—"

Finding an opening to take Keith's mind off his painful lost love, Nathan slipped right in. "_Agnes_," he drawled, propping his head up with his hands, lips curled almost sinisterly, as he leaned forward on his desk. "When did she become _Agnes_?"

"Ms. Joubert," Keith corrected, avoiding his eye. "Mr. Rock Bison calls her Agnes, so I guess… I picked it up from him."

Nathan's smirk widened. "And is he still Mr. Rock Bison, or did you say that for my sake?"

Keith's smile was genuine. "I still address him as such. He keeps telling me not to, but…" His smile wavered.

"You're scared." Nathan exhaled deeply, closing his eyes. "Fear is a part of love, sweetheart." Keith's eyes widened, a blush tainting his cheeks. "And from your reaction, I will say that your feelings for Bison are growing. It may not be _love_ just yet, but if things keep moving forward…" Nathan smiled. "The possibilities are endless."

What Keith heard was "_maybe you'll finally get over Wild Tiger_". That was an impossible feat.

Seeing the young man slip back into the past, Nathan clapped his hands excitedly. "Let's go out for a drink! You can have first look at my fundoshi club!"

Keith brightened, standing when the other Hero did. "That sounds nice."

"Of course," Nathan cooed, gliding around his desk to link his arm with Keith's. He guided them out of the office.

**X**

The only thing Keith drank that night was lemonade. In his defense, it was _amazing_ lemonade.

* * *

The end of the season was fastly approaching, but there was still enough days—enough seconds and minutes—for Keith to fear his relationship would fall apart. Subtly wasn't his thing, so Agnes found out, of course. "Teach him how to be a more successful Hero," was her only words of advice.

Keith whispered it to Antonio between kisses that evening. "You're bad at pillow talk," Antonio groaned, carding his fingers through the soft, blond hair.

Keith grinned, touching the tips of their noses together. "Then teach me. What should I be whispering?"

"Depends, on what you're feeling."

"What are _you_ feeling?"

"Can't you feel it?" Antonio chuckled.

Keith shifted and his cheeks turned pink.

"That looks like innocence to me." Using the hand still tangled in the sun-gold tresses, Antonio guided Keith down to steal another kiss. "So, tell me… how can I become a better Hero?"

**X X X**

Keith stumbled, eyes wide, after receiving a hard pat to the back. The culprit moved on, jumping onto Antonio's broad back. "How the hell did you score more than me?" Kotetsu laughed, slender legs wrapped around Antonio's torso.

Keith clenched a fist against his gut—butterflies danced within—and looked away from the scene.

"How did I earn the title King of Heroes if you're able to beat me in points?" Kotetsu continued, stretching himself along Antonio's back.

"Fluke," Rock Bison muttered, obviously used to his friend's aberrant behavior.

"_No_." Kotetsu wriggled himself free and back onto the floor, turning to grin at the quiet young man who's shoulder greeted him. "Your lucky charm. You two have been hanging out lately. I'm jealous…" Kotetsu pouted and the clenching in Keith's gut grew worse. "You know I'm still trying to apologize—invite me out!"

Keith's blush was involuntary, but he managed to keep a straight face as he turned to face the older man with a smile. "Where would you like to go?"

Kotetsu's mouth fell open. Even Antonio looked a little surprised by his answer. The smaller of the two brunets choked out a laugh. "Uh… wow. No clue," Kotetsu admitted with a sheepish grin.

Keith regained a bit of composure, his smile widening. "We can just… take a walk. Talk. I have a few places that I frequent when I jog. The foot traffic's not distracting and the sights are also nice."

"I like this Keith better."

Keith ignored the way his heart stuttered as it missed a beat, and hoped it didn't show. "How many Keiths are there?" he asked innocently.

"I just know of one other… the one behind the mask," Kotetsu replied, his voice soft and distant. He blinked rapidly, as though coming back to his sense, after Antonio gave him a nudge. "Sorry! Sure! Let's take a walk."

Keith nodded, unsure if he'd made the wisest decision; it was too late to back out now.

**X X X**

Keith forgot about his worries the moment they left Kotetsu's SUV— "_I'll get us there in one piece, but only if your directions are good!_"

The plaza, as he liked to call it, was only moderately crowded, which made the bright lights sparkle even more. Keith found himself drifting in and out of the multi-subject conversation that floated above his head. He enjoyed the company of the two men more; enjoyed listening to _them_ talk excitedly. At the end of their walk, he learned that they were childhood friends that met in high school. If there was any other information more personal than that, he missed it.

Cheeks flushed, Keith directed his smile at both men. "Did you have fun?"

"Definitely," Kotetsu laughed. "Next time, we should go to the skating rink. You can laugh at me when I fall!"

Keith tried to crush the hope that bloomed within him, but it refused to diminish. "I would love that," he replied honestly. His eyes widened. "Not… you falling! But… going to the rink."

Kotetsu's grin grew even wider and brighter. Antonio stopped him from figuratively exploding by placing a hand to his head, grinding it down so the brimmed hat was pushed asunder. Kotetsu whined and removed his headgear completely. He fixed his hair before replacing the hat. In the time it took him to complete his task, Antonio shot the young man an apologetic look.

Keith shook his head with a small smile of his own. _It's all right_.

Kotetsu righted himself with a grin and a salute. "Skating, and a hamburger!"

Keith found himself laughing. He was happy, but he knew it would be short-lived, so he would enjoy it while he could.

* * *

Karina Lyle, the girl behind the Hero Blue Rose, was still young and still in school. She appeared to have excellent control over her abilities, and the "guns" they equipped her with only served to further help her channel her ice better. Her age and abilities kickstarted something in the circle of power that governed Sternbild, and talks of building an institute for NEXTs and future Hero candidates to learn how to control and utilize their abilities began to spread.

"That would've been nice to have around when _I_ came into my power," Kotetsu muttered, his head lowered as he laced up his skates.

"You managed to rise to fame without it," Keith reminded him. He stood against the wall, laced and waiting for his companions. It took a month since their last get-together for this one to take place.

Kotetsu lifted his head, grinning widely at Keith. "The same could be said for you, _future_ King of Heroes." Keith shook his head vehemently, bangs bouncing back and forth. "Stop being modest. He's being too modest, right, Bison?"

Antonio stood from the bench he'd shared with Kotetsu, skates on and laced as well, and moved carefully to join Keith at the wall. His smile was gentle and warm. "You're at the top in points right now, so I'd say you're a shoe-in."

Keith blushed, unconsciously worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. The look of reverence on Antonio's face usually preceded a kiss, but they had company. He managed to tear his eyes away, his gaze landing on said company.

Kotetsu grinned after getting caught staring, jumping up far too quickly. He wobbled a bit, maintaining his balance long enough to make it to the open gate that would lead them onto the ice. "Let's do a few laps before the next criminal wakes up."

Keith waited until he had shuffled ahead before leaning up to steal a quick kiss from Antonio. He hurried onto the ice, ears burning despite the chill, and passed Kotetsu with a few long strides.

Antonio pulled up beside his friend, placing a hand to his shoulder before he could give chase.

"I'm trying to get myself into his good graces," Kotetsu stated without prompt.

"You never left, trust me."

"Yeah, well… I don't want to keep dragging this on, but I don't want to spook him either."

"He'll still be spooked," Antonio sighed.

"It's your job to be toughening him up!" Kotetsu slapped a hand against his friend's chest.

Keith spun around after hearing the shout, and watched Kotetsu comically flail about until his equilibrium completely abandoned him. With a few quick glides, Keith was back at his side, kneeling on the ice beside Kotetsu. Antonio pushed away from them with a smug look on his face, his strides calm. "You okay?" Keith hooked a hand beneath Kotetsu's arm, assisting him back onto his feet.

"Fine," Kotetsu grumbled. "A bit cold, and my pride is bruised… but I'm fine."

"By pride… do you mean your ass?"

Kotetsu flailed again, without the aid of Bison's shove, but this time, he took the young man with him, and they landed in a pile of tangled limbs. Keith propped himself up by his arms, mindful of the blades on their skates, and gave the moaning brunet a onceover. Before he could ask if he was okay, Kotetsu began laughing. It was a gorgeous, familiar sound, and Keith drank it in greedily, feeling tears burning the back of his eyes.

"There are so many things I want to tell you," Kotetsu panted after finding his voice. "So many…"

Kotetsu's golden eyes sparkled, and Keith saw affection, directed at him, from his idolized Hero. Instead of reaching out and accepting it, he reacted in the safest way he knew how: he retreated. His smile was polite as he sat back on his calves. "I'm all ears, Mr. Wild—ah… Mr. Kotetsu."

Kotetsu obviously knew a rebuff when he heard one. His expression closed off, the laughter disappearing from his eyes. "Not yet."

The shadow that fell across them was cast by a looming Antonio Lopez. "Do we have to come back after we've registered for skating lessons, or can we actually skate before we're called in?" He held out a hand to each of the fallen men, easily pulling them both to their feet after they'd taken hold. Keith smiled his thanks, quickly pushing away for the center of the rink. Kotetsu remained at Antonio's side, watching the blond flee gracefully.

"I told you." Antonio rubbed the back of his head, staring off in the opposite direction. "I'm still trying to figure it out. Poseidon Line's CEO looks like a laidback guy, so maybe Agnes preached something to him—I don't know, but he acts like he doesn't deserve happiness."

Kotetsu clenched his fists at his side, gritting his teeth. Antonio gave his shoulder a comforting squeezing before skating after the young man.

**X X X**

Keith remained distant and quiet for the remainder of the evening. The cheeseburger he had tasted like chalk, and sat heavy in his stomach. He tried to chase it down with the soda, but that also lacked flavor. All he remembered was cold tumbling down his throat. He turned down Kotetsu's offer to drop him at his apartment, and took off in a jog before either man could react.

Kotetsu pressed his face against Antonio's shoulder, whining softly. "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault." Antonio curled his hand around the back of Kotetsu's neck, feeling the slender frame tremble against him. "I won't say it's fun breaking through his defenses each and every time, but I like who I find waiting for me when I do."

Eyes closed, Kotetsu fisted the material of Antonio's jacket tightly, enjoying the safety and comfort of being wrapped in those strong arms. He decided then to back down until Keith was comfortable having him around.

* * *

**A/N:** I just went ahead and updated the "summary" section of the FF listing, added the warnings, just in case anybody might've been expecting like... a character study type fic. Nope, not here~

I also realized I fudged Blue Rose's age a bit when I made my own time adjustments, but... potato puh-tah-toe!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Choose – chapter four  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Characters:** Kotetsu, Antonio, Keith  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.

* * *

It was easier this time—running away. Agnes had been warning him that his points were dropping— "_Not that I don't mind seeing a _Queen_ of Heroes, but you were working hard, and it would be a shame to see a title that obviously belongs to you, go to a _new_ newcomer._"—so he decided to invest even more of his time towards being a Hero. He also resumed his nightly patrols, since they'd been pushed on the backburner for his dates with Antonio.

Keith wouldn't say the dates were still an ongoing thing, but they shared brief kisses every now and then, mostly at the Tower, if they were both there at the same time after a battle. They talked on the phone, but Keith was always the type that preferred to do things in person.

Another plus was the institute that had finally been given a name: Hero Academy. Whenever the Heroes of Sternbild had free time, they would be called out to the new site of Hero Academy to assist in its creation. Keith gave them all the free time he had, so he wasn't expecting to cross paths with anyone other than construction workers, which was how he experienced another panic attack in the presence of Wild Tiger.

Kotetsu led him behind a half-done wall, hands fiddling with the helmet until it finally fell open. Keith gasped, sucking in the much-needed air. He was vaguely aware of another presence, but it was the least of his concerns. Once his vision cleared, and he was able to breathe through his nose rather than pant through his mouth, Keith realized the reason for his panic attack was the one rubbing comforting circles on his back.

Kotetsu startled at the protesting whine, holding tight when Keith tried to pull away. "Are you… okay? Do you need a paper bag? I'm really not good at this kind of stuff."

Keith shook his head, still trying to push himself away, but Kotetsu refused to let go. '_I can't…_'

Kotetsu leaned in closer, studying the young man's troubled face. "This same thing happened last year, at the ceremony after I became King of Heroes…" He bit his bottom lip, releasing it to reveal a tired smile. "The problem is me."

The hand disappeared from his arm and Keith found himself sorely missing it. He instinctively moved into Kotetsu's space, freezing when the older Hero pulled away. The tables had turned. "It's not you…!" he stammered out. "It's not… trust me. It's me… always will be me." Keith fisted his hands over his ears, dropping his head as low as possible. "There's something wrong with me."

Kotetsu returned, taking his hands and pulling them away. "There's nothing wrong with you. I don't know what your history is, but I'm sure… mine's worse."

Keith let out a choked sound, and Kotetsu could only hope it was a laugh at his expense. "Maybe we should call it quits today. I asked around and the men said you're here more than they are. They're getting paid to do this, you're not."

"It's not about the money," Keith mumbled, tense in Kotetsu's hold, but still relaxed enough in his presence. "I'm helping to create something that will benefit NEXTs like us. Something that could keep those kids off the streets—stop them from turning into the criminals we have to fight and arrest. You had a role model, and Mr. Rock Bison. I…" Keith lifted his head, unshed tears shimmering in the sky blue of his eyes. "You were my role model."

Kotetsu's mouth fell open, his eyes wide. He remained frozen that way for several long moments, before finally muttering, "...shit."

Keith blinked in surprise, a chuckle bubbling out from his chest.

Kotetsu grinned sheepishly, ducking his head. "See? I'm a terrible person to choose as a role model. Why would you even choose me?"

Keith dug his fingers into the palms of his hands to keep from spouting every embarrassing reason known to man about _why_, unable to feel anything but pressure thanks to the gloves he wore.

Kotetsu continued after the other's silent response, "I mean… In retrospect! You're a better role model, even though I find you irritating. No!" Kotetsu yelled after a hurt look crossed Keith's face. "Sky High! Well… you're Sky High, but sometimes… you're not. As a Hero, when you're not talking, you're great. God…" He ducked his head, cheeks heated in embarrassment. "This is why you shouldn't use me as a role model."

Keith didn't realize he was grinning until Kotetsu lifted his head and mirrored the look. There was something else in the older man's gaze, though, that drew him in and held him captive. It took a few unblinking moments but he finally recognized it as the look Kotetsu had given him at the rink. Even more, it was a similar look to the one Antonio wore, right before they… kiss. Keith looked away, searching for the pieces of his helmet. He found both and hurriedly snatched them up.

Kotetsu rose when the younger Hero did, keeping his distance. Keith smiled apologetically, but offered no words before running off. Kotetsu groaned, running his hands up over his face to tangle them in his hair. "I'm so… stupid!" he yelled at the sky.

**X X X**

Sky High easily widened the margin of earned points between himself and Blue Rose. His purpose now was to just be a Hero; innocent and oblivious to the world around him. _It's better this way_, was what Keith told himself. _I can't get hurt_.

* * *

In his quest to escape, Keith forgot who he would be leaving behind. Fire Emblem knew he was having some problems, and kept his distance, but at the same time, he always offered an ear to the young man if he needed one. Keith would sometimes show up in his office and curl into the corner of the chair Nathan had deemed his. He would continue working quietly, warning anyone to stay away from his office if he had to step out and take care of business. Keith never stayed too long if Nathan left, though. Blue Rose only shot him icy glares now that his points had skyrocketed, pun intended. Wild Tiger's performance fluctuated—better then worse, but the veteran Hero also maintained his distance. Rock Bison wasn't having any of that.

Keith was forced back to the present, having been sitting and staring blankly at the moving pictures of the television, when John began barking at the front door moment before the bell rang. Poseidon Line's CEO would always contact him via video phone, no matter what, so there was no chance of a random house visit. Keith pushed himself up from the comfortable cushions of the sofa, padding softly across the room to reach the door. He opened it, stumbling after John bustled by him to reach their guest.

Antonio grinned after the Golden Retriever jumped up, paws now resting on his chest. He allowed a few quick licks to his face before turning a steely-eyed glare Keith's way. "If you want to end it, at least do it the right way."

Keith's eyes widened, his mouth falling open as he stammered out incoherent sounds. "I'm sorry," he finally settled on, whispering it.

"Get dressed," Antonio all but ordered. "We're going to the cafe."

Keith nodded, obediently heading back for his bedroom so he could get ready.

**X X X**

The waitress—Aurora was her name—had grown fond of them with each visit, could tell that something was amiss when her regulars walked through the door. She glanced at the owner and he shook his head. Aurora waited a few minutes as they situated themselves, before starting on the beverages she knew they would choose. Keith managed a half-hearted smile when she set the cups down onto the table, but Antonio continued to glare out of the window.

Aurora squeezed the tray tightly against her chest, reluctantly moving away. '_Please, let everything work out_.' Despite their uncomfortable first meeting, she enjoyed their company, especially when they invited her to sit with them.

Keith stopped pushing his cup of tea around when he finally noticed movement from his companion. He forced a weak smile onto his face in response to the brunet's stony stare. "Is there… something wrong?"

"That's what I should be asking you," Antonio scoffed. "Like I said before, if you're over this phase and want to move on, that's fine. I was obviously just an excuse to get over Kotetsu." It was harsh, but he wanted Keith's rose-tinted glasses to completely shatter.

Something painfully cold clawed its way out from the depths of his heart before slowly spreading through every inch of his body. Keith shivered, his eyes an empty blue. His lips parted, but there were no words to be spoken. The muttering across from him held enough weight that his brain began working again. "You… were not…" Keith released a shuddering breath, the blue of his eyes deepening from their usual bright state. "I like you," he admitted in a soft voice. "I was trying to put _that_ behind me—"

"Don't," Antonio cut in.

Keith shook his head. "He doesn't like me."

"That's a lie, and you know it."

Keith cringed, lowering his gaze to his trembling hands. "I annoy him…"

Antonio combed his fingers through his hair with a rough sigh. "He was upset you let yourself become an _idol_. That's Blue Rose's job." He let his hand rest atop the table, fingers curled into a loose fist. "He admires you, at least… when you're not going _thank you, and again, thank you_."

Keith relaxed enough to allow himself a brief smile. It still hurt—having everything he fear and had buried ripped from his chest and laid out in the open—but this was obviously the "now" and he had to deal with it. "I ran away," Keith mumbled. "I was scared of my feelings and the monster that I would become. The only other place to turn to was my job… as a Hero."

Their drinks had long since been forgotten, coffee and tea turned cold. Keith fidgeted in his seat, wondering if this really was the end.

"Don't run away again," the brunet rumbled from across the table. Keith's eyes widened in question. Antonio's narrowed, seeing past his barriers. "Do you really like me?"

"Yes," Keith gasped out, leaning forward in his seat. "I do—so much. Yes. I enjoy the time we spend together."

Antonio was glad none of the other's words had been used in past tense, but he didn't let it show. "Then why did you put a stop to that? And why were you trying to figure out how to end things here and now?"

"Because… I thought you were growing annoyed with me, like Mr. Wild."

"I never thought Sky High to be a coward," Antonio sighed, closing his eyes. He missed seeing the blond across from him flinch. "Except you're not Sky High, are you? Right now, you're just Keith Goodman. Whatever it is, I'll let you and Kotetsu exchange sob stories."

Keith's fingers missed the mug he was going for, knocking the container on its side. The spilling tea meant nothing to him and he continued to stare at Antonio with wide blue eyes. "Why would… we… What?"

Antonio cocked his head to one side. He plucked a few napkins from the holder, reaching across the table to sop at the spill. "Because he's joining us here."

The sparkling blue irises could be seen more clearly as Keith's pupils constricted in fear. Antonio stood from his chair, circling the small table to place his hands gently atop Keith's shaking shoulders. "It's nothing bad, I promise. I'm just not allowed to tell you myself."

Keith's only response was to cover his mouth. His free arm curled around his midsection. He felt cold, and sick.

Antonio was the one that noticed both of their CALL bands flashing. "I think you should sit this one out," he muttered, giving Keith's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Agnes'll get over it."

Keith shook his head, tilting his head back to smile up at the brunet. "I'll manage. Let's try to wrap things up so I can listen to Mr. Wild."

Antonio could feel him tremble beneath his hands. "You're no coward. This is why he likes you."

Keith blinked, cocking his head to one side, exposing his neck even more. "Who likes me?"

"Your fans, of course. Get up." Antonio stepped back, fishing in his pocket for some money. He left two bills that covered the drinks, _plus_ tip, and led the way out. Keith met Aurora's eye and offered her a small wave before following after his fellow Hero. The young girl watched them leave, still clutching the tray against her chest in worry.

**X**

The NEXT they were after turned out to be a bigger pain to apprehend than they imagined. He had the ability to shrink and grow at will, even when encased in Blue Rose's ice. Glittering shards fell all around them as the giant figure strode across the city, not even bothering to avoid anything underfoot. Fire Emblem and Rock Bison were on evacuation duty.

Sky High held out a hand, catching a small piece of ice. He created a gust and watched the shard dance, a plan forming in his head. "Ms. Blue Rose," he spoke over the comm. The girl's tone was as cold as her ice as she responded with a 'what'. "I have an idea."

Wild Tiger grinned after hearing the announcement on the open line. '_There you are_.'

Sky High's idea was to shatter Blue Rose's ice and trap the NEXT in a tornado of shards, making it smaller and forcing him to shrink. A container had been created during the hour span of time spent chasing the man through the city. The remaining three Heroes had gathered on a recently vacated street.

Wild Tiger offered to go into the vortex and trap the villain. He grinned, punching Sky High gently in the shoulder. "Let this old man have a few points before you steal my title away."

Sky High smiled faintly behind his helmet, nodding in agreement.

Once a path had been cleared, Fire Emblem and Rock Bison were put on corralling duty, pushing the NEXT where they wanted him to be. Blue Rose appeared on a low rooftop, pulling out her guns, and began firing. Her loosed hair swirled around her as the cold increased. She continued to fire until the ice encasing the giant began cracking from the bottom up. Sky High hovered opposite her, hands clenched as he waited. He tried not to flinch when the ice exploded, but captured the pieces and hurled them back, his hands moving to create the tornado that would keep them spinning. He quickly shifted the air down so the open mouth of the funnel touched the ground.

Wild Tiger took a deep breath and activated his abilities. Sky High weakened a section of the roaring wall of wind, instructing the older Hero where to go, and Wild Tiger burst through. Sky High increased the speed of his wind, requesting more ice from Blue Rose as he forced the cone to shrink. It took almost all of Wild Tiger's five minutes, but he breathlessly announced to everyone that the NEXT was tucked away into the box jail with air holes. Sky High stopped the wind and quickly swooped down to street level. He landed and rushed to the older man, hands hovering over the shredded and bloodied uniform.

Wild Tiger gave him a lopsided grin, having handed the box off to the proper authorities. "I have extras—no worry."

Keith placed a gentle hand to Wild Tiger's shoulder, giving in to the urge to have physical contact with the other NEXT. "Thank you, and again, thank you."

"So annoying," Wild Tiger scoffed, but he didn't brush off the other's touch.

Keith's blush was hidden by his helmet, and he whispered an apology to the King of Heroes. Agnes told them they were all off air and Kotetsu sagged against the blond, startling the young man. "You need to go—"

"No. I'll be fine." Kotetsu straightened himself up after a few minutes, but still relied on Sky High's solid frame. "We had a date and we _will_ see it through."

"Mr. Wild—"

"Just hear me out." Wild Tiger waved weakly to where Ben waited for him. He eased himself away from Sky High— "I'll see you in an hour." —and began walking to where his handler waited.

Keith couldn't stop himself from watching, but the moment Wild Tiger disappeared from sight, the butterflies broke lose in his stomach and he made a beeline for his transport before he could have a public panic attack.

**X**

Keith phone Kotetsu with twenty minutes left in the destined hour, his voice breaking as he told the older man he was sick. "I don't… feel… good." Each word was accompanied with a gasp for air.

"You're nervous. I got your address from Antonio, so I'm coming over."

"_No_! Please don't… do this to me."

"We really need to talk, so sorry, no. I'll be there."

Keith let the phone drop from his hand after the call had ended. He managed to find enough strength to drag himself from the bed and to the door, making sure it was unlocked, before dragging himself back into his bedroom. John was given specific instructions to let their visitor in.

It took five minutes of Kotetsu ringing the doorbell before he finally decided to try the door, and was greeted by a tail-wagging Golden Retriever. With a bark, John led the way to his master's bedroom. Keith was huddled against the headboard, knees hugged against his chest. "Hey," Kotetsu whispered.

Keith shook his head. "I can't. I can't…"

"Can't what?" Kotetsu pressed, slowly drawing himself nearer to the bed.

"I can't… have these feelings. I can't love you both!"

"Yes, you can."

"I've loved you, for so long, but… And then, Antonio—what?" Keith lifted his head to find Kotetsu grinning at him. He let his arms fall to his sides as he fumbled his way onto his knees. "What did you just say?"

"I said I have a lot of explaining to do," Kotetsu laughed, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "But not in that many words the first time." Keith awkwardly waddled to the edge of the bed on his knees. The unshed tears in his eyes caught the light, giving the baby blues a glimmer had always desired to see up close and personal.

"I should apologize," the brunet sighed, dropping next to the young man on the mattress. "Or… will you finally accept my apology?" Keith couldn't form a response just yet, so Kotetsu continued, "I was in a really bad place last year, and I took it out on you…" Keith noticed his fidgeting and followed it back to Kotetsu's left hand; he idly twisted the silver band on his ring finger with his thumb. "My wife got sick and had to be admitted to the hospital."

Keith's body moved without his permission, as it always did around Kotetsu and Antonio, and he wrapped his arms around the brunet's shoulders.

Kotetsu curled a hand against the comforting appendages. "I visited her whenever I could find time, always making it back to Sternbild to work… only to start the cycle all over again. I kept telling Tomoe—my wife, about this cute kid—"

"Not a kid," Keith mumbled against the back of his neck.

Kotetsu used his free hand to reach over his head and pat at the golden crown. "Each visit, I would always go back and tell her about you, and she would just smile and laugh. She always told me to bring you by, but you were under HeroTV's thumb then. You still are, but you're back to being _you_." Kotetsu inhaled and exhaled deeply, and Keith endured the nails suddenly digging into the flesh of his arm. "The week I went missing… Tomoe passed away."

Keith tightened his embrace, whispering into the dark locks. "I'm sorry." He began chanting, shaking his head when Kotetsu told him to stop.

"I love you."

Keith stopped mid 'sorry', falling still against Kotetsu's back.

Kotetsu huffed out a laugh, ducking his head. "Do you know what polyamory, or even polyfidelity means?"

Keith used the deduction skills he'd learned in school to literally put the two separate words together and figure out a rough meaning.

Kotetsu felt the young man tense against him and took that as a '_yes_'. "Tomoe and I were in a relationship with Antonio. He couldn't visit my hometown as freely as I could, but he would call every now and then, and she would ask if you were really as cute as I always rambled about. She really wanted to meet you." Kotetsu clenched his hands into tight fists. "She would've loved you… the same way I love you."

The weight on his back lifted. Keith pulled away slowly, slumping backwards, but still upright on his knees. "My head and chest hurt…"

"Sorry." Kotetsu stood, ready to bolt after laying all his cards out on the table. "You can sleep on it. You _should_ sleep on it. I'll go home—"

"No." It was a whisper-soft plea, but he heard it. "Stay. Right here. I'll probably freak out a bit when I wake up, but it'll let me know I wasn't dreaming. I'm not crazy, am I?"

Kotetsu's grin became more confident. "No, you're not crazy."

Keith still hadn't let go of the notion that he wasn't dreaming, and so, of course, he had to test the boundaries of his dream. "Prove it," he whispered, eyes half-lidded as he stared up at the older man. Nervous, he worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

With little hesitation, Kotetsu reached out and curled his hand around Keith's cheek. His thumb wandered, brushing gently over Keith's lips. The moment the young man stopped chewing them, Kotetsu swooped in to ease any lingering pain. He could feel Keith's fingers tugging at his shirt; felt the other's chest rise and fall with each sharp breath; felt the warm puffs against his cheek as Keith panted through his nose to keep the kiss going. Kotetsu slowly pulled away, ghosting his lips over a rosy cheek.

Keith tightened his fingers in Kotetsu's shirt with a needy whine, and the brunet chuckled, bent at an awkward position. Kotetsu maneuvered himself onto the bed on his knees, staying face to face with the blond. "I think it's time we went to sleep, hmm?" He held Keith's wrists, waiting until his shirt was no longer being held down, before moving the hands away. "I might've broken you, so we need you to face reality in the morning."

Keith nodded absently, pouting when the warmth of the other's hands disappeared. He took a deep breath, taking a moment to regain his bearings, before shuffling across the bed to his usual spot. Kotetsu waited until he was settled before removing his hat—he hung it off a knob in the design of the headboard—and stretching out flat on the bed. He kept close to the opposite edge, his hands folded atop his stomach. He knew he wouldn't stay in this position after he fell asleep, but it gave him some peace of mind.

There was shuffling to his right, then a soft voice stating, "Goodnight, Mr. Kotetsu."

Kotetsu grinned, relaxing enough to feel the tempting pull of sleep that he'd been keeping at bay. "G'night, Keith."

* * *

**A/N:** In the original PV with Tiger and Bunny and Blue Rose, her hair was hanging down, so I'm keeping it that way, until… a while later. Yay…? Everyone confessed? I thought I had two chapters, but it was just this really long one, so… it'll probably (finally) be a full week before a new one comes out (*whispers* not that too many people are reading *sits in the corner, pushing at mushrooms*)


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Choose – chapter five  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Characters:** Kotetsu, Antonio, Keith  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.

* * *

Keith freaked out spectacularly the next morning. So used to the occasional cuddle with John, he'd wrapped himself around the figure sprawled beside him in bed. After opening his eyes and being greeted with brown hair instead of golden fur, he let out a shout, pushing the intruder and himself away. Unfortunately, he had been the one closest to the edge of the bed.

Kotetsu managed to catch a glimpse of limbs after being startled awake, and then they were gone. "Keith?" he muttered groggily. He received a groan in return. Kotetsu sat up slowly, rubbing a hand over his face.

Keith sprang up seconds later, the light around him disappearing; he'd used his powers to get himself back onto his feet. His expression was torn between being fear or a 'Frankenstein's monster' of every other emotion coursing through him. "It wasn't a dream," the blond whispered. "You… love me?"

Kotetsu smiled sheepishly, nodding.

Keith sank onto the edge of his mattress, cradling his head between his hands. "Mr. Rock Bison?"

"You're still calling him that?" Kotetsu laughed. "I do it in public, but he's Antonio… sometimes 'tonio." He absently licked his lips as he grinned. "Maybe Bull Tank, but that—"

Keith let out a strangled sound, standing from the bed to begin pacing the room.

"Keith... Keith, stop. Listen to me."

Trembling, Keith turned to stare at the older man, eyes wide and filled with panic.

"Take as much time to figure this out as you need, but I just want you to know... Everything I said last night, I meant it. Tomoe's passing is still fresh, it still hurts, but I've wanted you before I became King of Heroes. If you want a specific time, I'd say it was when you saved my behind when I got pushed off a building." Kotetsu grinned lopsidedly.

Keith immediately recalled that moment; it was also when he'd started developing feelings for Wild Tiger. He laughed at the coincidence, wiping at his eyes.

"A laugh. A laugh is good." Kotetsu's grin widened. "You were still new at this, and that was the Sky High I liked. You were eager and determined to learn. You're conditioned now, but outside of your suit..." He reached out hesitantly. Keith sat forward, closing his eyes. Kotetsu smiled, cupping his hand against the blond's cheek. He leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Keith's forehead. "Take your time," he whispered before pulling away. "If you can keep an eye on me out there in the field, then I promise... I'll still be here, waiting for your decision."

Eyes still closed, Keith nodded slowly. "What about Antonio?" he asked hesitantly.

Kotetsu hummed, running his fingers thoughtfully over his beard. "He'll probably keep his distance, until you give us an answer."

"Us," Keith repeated softly.

"Antonio said you were innocent. Said you don't mind our age difference, but you're having a hard time accepting this…?"

Keith closed his eyes once more, shaking his head. "Yes, a little," he murmured.

Kotetsu had seen the way Keith's entire frame had stiffened up. It was a sign he knew all too well. He allowed himself a small smile, remembering Antonio's quip about exchanging sob stories. "Take your time," Kotetsu repeated, scooting his way down to the edge of the bed. "I'm gonna run home and freshen up. Maybe get something to eat…" He trailed off when the young man appeared at his side.

Keith slipped his arms around him in a loose embrace, face pressed against his neck. "Thank you. I'm apologizing now for my future behavior."

Kotetsu rubbed his back gently. "Anytime." Keith pulled away, a shy smile tugging at his lips. Kotetsu forced himself to look away, and found a Golden Retriever standing guard at the door. "John, right?" He received an excited bark and the dog padded forward to sniff at his hand. "I hope I can see you again." John responded with a lick across the palm of his hand.

Laughing, Kotetsu made his way to the front of the suite. John followed him every step of the way, Keith not too far behind. Kotetsu saluted before closing the door after stepping out. His grin disappeared, lips pressed into a thin line of worry. Keith fell against the closed door, letting the back of his head touch the wood with a moan.

**X X X**

Keith found himself camped out in Nathan's office later that day. He shuffled his feet, seated in the chair Nathan had told him was now his, and stared blankly at his sneakers. Nathan wore earphones, the music slow and just soft enough to keep him rooted but distracted from any outside noises. Keith stopped moving, hands clutching the arms of _his_ chair, but then he shook his head and resumed his fidgeting. Nathan pulled one bud out of his ear just in time to hear a question from his guest; whether or not it was purposely directed at him, he didn't know.

"Can you love more than one person?"

"Of course," the dark-skinned man scoffed, waving a hand. "I love all of my staff, especially the ones at the club." Nathan's smile wavered after being greeted with a solemn, blank stare from Keith. "Ohh. Who do you love?" he questioned softly. Nathan realized the ridiculousness of his question and shook his head. "Never mind. What seems to be the problem?"

Keith studied the older man, wondering just how much he trusted Fire Emblem to keep his secret a _secret_.

As always, some random form of evil interrupted what could have been a successful heart-to-heart. Nathan stood from his chair, walking out from behind the large, glossy desk. He paused a moment, glancing at the young man that showed no signs of moving.

Keith had pushed his hand down between his thigh and the side of the chair; the hand whose wrist was decorated with Sky High's CALL band.

Nathan sauntered over and cupped Keith's face between his hands, forcing the gleaming blue eyes to focus on him. "You're allowed to be self every once in a while." Keith relaxed, smiling as a chaste kiss was pressed to his forehead. After a few moments, the footsteps faded after the door was closed, and Sky High was left alone.

**X**

Keith kept his television off that evening, not wanting to hear questions about why Sky High wasn't present during the arrest. He ignored his trilling phone—house and cell—and even managed to turn off his PDA. His sleep was fitful, and John whimpered in sympathy with each turn his master made.

* * *

Keith visited the Poseidon Line headquarters the following day to apologize. The CEO waved away his words with a laugh. "I'll never try to pressure you into anything you don't want to do." Keith smiled weakly, whispering a 'thank you'.

The brunet's eyes narrowed, curiosity swirling in their depths. "You're troubled." As fast as the serious expression came, it was gone, and the inventor was grinning. "Take as much time as you need! I'll take care of your publicity."

Keith stared in confusion.

"Ustream reports to me… and I believe there was a sighting of you on the other side of the world. An important matter I needed you to take care of."

Keith let out a surprised laugh, his eyes wide in wonder.

The CEO smiled. "There's the kid I took in." Pressing both hands against the desk, he pushed himself onto his feet. "Let me treat you to lunch—get you one step closer to figuring out your problem. Once you figure it out, _do_ come back and tell me!"

Keith found himself relaxing when the older man wrapped an arm around his shoulder. For someone of such power to take an interest in him—maybe other saw something that he couldn't see, in himself?

**X**

The CEO allowed him a sneak preview of the clip that would be broadcasted tomorrow and Keith was impressed by how realistic it looked.

"Don't think I falsify the news every week, though," the brunet told him with an admonishing frown. "I'm just doing _you_ this favor."

"Thank you, and again, thank you." Keith blushed as the man tilted his head back and laughed.

"There it is!" The CEO clapped him on the back, a wide grin splitting his face; a proud grin.

* * *

Agnes and the rest of the HeroTV crew must have been informed about his so-called across-country absence. The _only_ ones informed.

Keith surprised himself by not dropping the carton of milk he carried. Had he not reminded himself that visitors to his suite were limited and rare, he might have. Kotetsu stood at the front of the short line, mouth slightly agape. Nathan was next, lips pressed thin in what could be considered a pout. Antonio brought up the rear. Keith caught a glimpse of relief, but it disappeared when Antonio rolled his eyes.

"You're here. You're… fine," Kotetsu laughed, having enough sense to look guilty. Keith nodded, eyes still roving between the trio. Luckily enough, he kept the door unlocked, so they didn't have to break it down.

"He most certainly is not fine," Nathan huffed, drawing himself to full height in his heeled boots. "Why do you have you door _wide open_? Anybody could walk in."

The corner of Keith's lips quirked upward in a half-smile. "Like you?" He indicated with the hand still holding the milk. Kotetsu grinned, looking away as Nathan sputtered indignantly. "No one visits," Keith continued, turning back towards the kitchen. "...no one ever used to." He disappeared from their sight.

Of course, they followed. "They said you were in some far off country," Kotetsu spoke, taking on the job of being the trio's 'voice'. "But that's obviously not true? Which would explain why your receptionist guy almost called the cops on us…"

Keith smiled as he put the milk back into the fridge. "Um… Wow, I don't know his name. Mr. Poseidon? The CEO of Poseidon Line," he corrected after Kotetsu snickered; Antonio smirked. "He's covering for me while I try to… sort things out."

Nathan cleared his throat, his expression becoming a mask of disinterest. Even though Keith had managed to warm his way into his heart, this was obviously a conversation not meant for his ear; he'd pry it out of Kotetsu later. "You're here in Sternbild, and alive. I'm going back to the company I have to run." The clicking of his heels faded after the door was closed behind the Hero and CEO.

"I didn't tell anyone," Keith mumbled immediately, staring down into his cup of milk. "The CEO—he saw I looked troubled and offered me a way out, temporarily." He didn't even realize his hand had become a threat to said cup until it was pried loose from his iron grip. Keith squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm scared that everything will fall apart, and I'll be left with nothing."

The hands that had taken the cup remained, squeezing gently. Keith smiled tiredly. "It's not a sob story. I came into my abilities at eighteen, so my parents decided it would be best for me to experience the world in my own way, as a NEXT. Since I was legally an 'adult', they gave me a bit of money—enough—and saw me off. They still call to check in on me every now and then." He squeezed the hands holding his, lifting his head to find Kotetsu in front of him; Antonio wasn't too far away.

"I was glad for the freedom… because I couldn't be the young man my parents thought I was, considering where my interests lie, but it was nice to see their encouraging smiles. A loss for a gain…" Keith's eyes widened, his gaze focusing on Kotetsu. "I'm…" An apology didn't seem like enough.

Kotetsu smiled gently. "We've both got the same curse, huh? The Bull Tank is obviously the only one not affected."

Antonio's shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. "Your loss is my loss, too, y'know."

Antonio's statement reminded Keith of what he feared. "I fell in love with you," he started, giving Kotetsu's hands a slight tug. "But you were an impossible dream. Mr. Antonio came along and practically swept me off my feet." Keith laughed at Kotetsu's skeptical look. "He did, and I was scared I would lose that, too, so I just allowed us to drift apart."

Kotetsu cocked his head to one side with a grin. "How'd that work out for ya?" He stepped aside so his friend could take center stage.

Without his hands being held captive, Keith started wringing them together nervously. Antonio cupped the side of his face and the young man leaned into the large hand. "It didn't," he mumbled, ghosting his thumb along a rosy cheek. "I wouldn't let him." There was no more intimacy than that, until a throat being cleared demanded their attention.

"Maybe this is why your parents pushed you out of the nest," Kotetsu started in theory. "They want you to experience the ups and downs of life, so you can grow into an amazing person they can always be proud of. I'm sure they'll always be proud of you, though, no matter what. And it's not like they can brag about you being a Hero—secret identity and all that."

"You're rambling," Antonio sighed during the moment Kotetsu took a breath.

Keith allowed himself a small laugh. He took the hand against his cheek away and clasped it tightly with both of his. "I'll try harder. I can't promise to not run away, but… I'll try not to."

Antonio smiled, "Sounds good."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you, **Kheelwithit**, dahling! I wasn't going to run away, though... not until I post all the chapters at once. Then... I'd go into hibernation.

And a permanent hibernation is what's happening to me! I've been trapped in my house... two days now, because of this ice/snow storm raging outside. *whispers* I'm going _mad_. Short chapter is back to being short. I foresee the next chapter being the last... maybe?


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Choose – chapter seven  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Characters:** Kotetsu, Antonio, Keith  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear. 

* * *

Sky High 'returned' a day later, starting the process of reclaiming lost points. The airborne Hero zipped by HeroTV's cameras in pursuit of the city's latest villain. Wild Tiger's words: "He's even _more_ insufferable now!" But Kotetsu always enjoyed seeing the excited flush coloring Keith's cheeks once they were out of uniform.

**X X X**

Over the course of four weeks, someone gave the all-clear for every evil-doer NEXT to terrorize all tiers of Sternbild. At least one day in those four weeks—sometimes every other day a week—all five Heroes danced through the city for hours in pursuit.

It was the distraction Keith would have liked _before_ he was forced to make a decision. He found himself pressed against Antonio's side as they recuperated in the Justice Tower. Kotetsu wanted in on that pile, but he kept to the couch he'd coveted for himself. Even Blue Rose looked worn down, if the way she was tucked against Fire Emblem was anything to go by. She bounced back quicker—_"So nice to be so you," Kotetsu groaned, arm over his eyes_—and was the first to leave. Fire Emblem remained behind a little longer, but he too took his leave.

Keith was moments from drifting off when he felt the strong arm curl around his waist. He tilted his head upward expectantly and was rewarded with a chaste kiss.

"We should just sleep here so we don't have to worry about all the to-and-from traveling."

Keith's eyes flew open at the sound of Kotetsu's voice and he sat up. His cheeks colored as he stared at the man's languid figure, momentarily forgotten that they still shared the same room, but he didn't feel the onset of a panic attack. He shifted to look up at Antonio. The brunet stared back, a curious look in his eyes. Keith took a deep breath, unfolding his legs to sit properly on the couch. "Mr. Wild?"

"Hmm?" Kotetsu drawled, arm still draped across his face.

"If we can get enough time to ourselves, would you… like to come over… for dinner?"

Kotetsu's subtle fidgeting ceased and he remained absolutely still. "Are you sure?" he questioned, a bit hesitantly, as though he didn't want to hear the answer.

"Yes," Keith replied firmly.

Kotetsu uncovered his face, tilting his head back to catch Keith's brilliant smile. "I don't like Sky High, but I like you."

Antonio rolled his eyes while Keith laughed sheepishly. "Is that a 'yes', Mr. Wild?"

Kotetsu grinned. "Yes."

**X X X**

Unfortunately, Sternbild had other plans for them, and it was another week before any get together could happen. Fire Emblem invited them all out to drinks. Keith stuck with juice and other non-alcoholic beverages. Nathan had reserved the counter just for them, and was as close to the young man as his bar stool would allow.

Keith's attention was elsewhere. He watched Antonio and Kotetsu laugh together where they had settled on the adjacent side of the counter. He knew they were close, but now that he knew they had been intimate, he saw it; saw the subtle touches and gestures, the secret smiles. The guilt he'd finally managed to rid himself of returned as he realized— "I'm keeping them apart."

Nathan turned to question him, but all he saw was a blond head of hair and a broad back disappearing through the door. "Tiger," he drawled. Kotetsu looked up from his drink, then beyond Nathan when he realized they were one NEXT short. "He managed to escape," Nathan sighed, index finger gliding around the rim of his glass. "I think he saw something he didn't want to see." He lifted his glass, using it as cover. He took a small sip, his eyes watching the two men at his left elbow.

Kotetsu lifted his own cup, tossing back the contents. He didn't slam it onto the counter, but the sigh he emitted was a wretched one. Antonio squeezed his shoulder. Nathan lowered his glass, swirling the contents as he managed to understand Keith's plight.

* * *

Fire Emblem practically shoved Keith into his car before the younger man could begin his walk home. "Spill," he hissed.

Keith had a moment of confusion before his eyes widened. "What…?" he sputtered.

"Tiger and Bison—what's going on there? If it's something you didn't know about, then Bison's cheating on you. If you did know… _oh my God_," Nathan screeched. Keith winced, pressing himself against the car door. "_This_ is what you were talking about in my office. You love them both…"

Keith nodded timidly.

Nathan fell back into his seat, eyes closed as he laughed incredulously. "You sure are loved. They were upset when you left that night."

Keith smiled weakly, making no motion to relax back into his seat.

"You're guilt-tripping yourself _again_? Sky High. Keith. Darling."

Keith took a moment to marvel at the other Hero's flexibility when Fire Emblem maneuvered himself until he was able to clasp the blond's hands.

"Those men love you, and you're obviously just as in love with them, given the way you're beating yourself up. What happened to the go-get-it kid from several months ago. You cornered Bison and got what you wanted. Tiger is your greatest weakness, but even he is willing to sheath his claws, for_ you_." The older man's expression turned serious for a moment. "You'll never get anywhere if we're all waiting for someone else to take the first step. I won't judge you—hell, I'm _jealous_ of you." Nathan squeezed the hands he held. Keith chuckled softly, ducking his head to hide his blush.

Nathan smiled when he felt the other squeeze back. "Go tame you a Wild Tiger." He received a wide grin from the young man, and it lessened the tension he'd been feeling for his fellow Hero. "The title and fame won't last forever, darling. You deserve this happiness, just as much as they do."

**X X X**

Keith sat cross-legged in bed that night, John stretched out lazily in front of him. He grasped the dog's paws, leaning down to stare into blue eyes similar to his own. John gave him a lazy lick across the nose. "Are you a hunting dog?" Keith whispered. John cocked his head to one side. "Fire Emblem says we have to go hunting."

John let out a howling bark of agreement and Keith laughed, flopping beside the Retriever to hug him around the neck.

* * *

Kotetsu's mouth hung open, the water from his bottle spilling onto his shirt. He let out a startled yelp, but more water spilled after his flail to get things under control. The bottle finally left his hand and fell onto the floor, draining out until it slowed to a trickle. "What?" Kotetsu finally squeaked, the water bottle forgotten.

Keith smiled brightly, repeating his statement. "I would like to go on a date with you, Mr. Wild."

"Huh." Kotetsu let out a soft chuckle, still unsure of the words now twice spoken to him. "Okay," he agreed with a wide grin. "Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere you want," Keith murmured, an air of awe surrounding him. _This_ was finally happening.

Kotetsu's grin became more confident, disappearing briefly as he wiped a hand down over his damp shirt. "Is it too forward of me to say 'your house'? Even though it wasn't under the best circumstances, I enjoyed being there. And I promised John." Lifting his head, he was greeted with the blushing young man he'd first met just a few short years ago.

Keith's blush remained, his smile wide. "I'd like it, if you came over for a visit."

**X X X**

It turned out to be more of a real date than they thought it would. Keith started his nightly patrol a bit earlier, just so he could feel at ease, and was more than surprised to see Kotetsu waiting in the lobby of the Justice Tower for him. He grinned, unconsciously quickening his steps to reach the man strolling across the floor to meet him.

"You look happy to see me," Kotetsu laughed once they were close enough.

"Surprised, but it's a good surprise."

Kotetsu kept his hands firmly in his pockets and tried to root himself into the floor; all precautions to keep him from kissing the cute smile off of Keith's face. "I just thought… if I picked you up, we could grab something to eat, and then I'd drop you off at home."

"Will there be a goodnight kiss?" Keith murmured, hope bringing a gleam to his blue eyes.

Kotetsu dug his nails into the palm of his hands. "You're… okay with this, then?"

Keith nodded, his smile ever-present. "Mr. Fire Emblem talked some sense into me. I'm sorry—he found out on his own."

Kotetsu waved a hand, shaking his head. "Fire Emblem's a bit of a gossip, but I think he'll keep the secret safe. Would you like to tell Antonio yourself? If I do, he's going to do everything to make sure I don't get all your time anymore." Kotetsu grinned. "He's jealous, y'know."

Keith's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically. "He shouldn't be. I mean… you're my first love, and I _am_ excited about everything, but I love Mr… Antonio…" Keith's blush at saying Rock Bison's given name made Kotetsu inwardly groan in despair.

"Let's just go out to dinner," Kotetsu sighed, freeing a hand to hold it out to the blond. Keith took the offered hand, letting himself get pulled along

**X X X**

Keith would never deny that he cried when Kotetsu kissed him, and gentle lips were there to kiss the same tears away.

"You're a mystery," Kotetsu huffed in a laugh, cupping his hands around Keith's neck, their foreheads pressed together. "You hold your own against Antonio, but around me…" He trailed off, not sure how to finish his own statement. "Don't change," Kotetsu whispered instead, curling his fingers in the soft, golden locks. He stole another kiss from the young man, taking a step back to reveal his wide smile. "Don't."

"I'll try not to, Mr. Kotetsu."

Kotetsu stole one last kiss before pulling away with a grin. He lowered his gaze and John's tail started wagging immediately. Kotetsu held out a hand and the Retriever trotted forward, butting against it. "I told you I'd be back, didn't I?" John let out a pleased huff, hooking a paw over his forearm. Kotetsu chuckled, rubbing playfully behind his ear. He freed himself, leaving another promise with the inseparable duo. "I'll be looking forward to our next date, Mr. Keith."

Since his master was in no position to answer, John did it for him, barking enthusiastically. Kotetsu disappeared into the elevator, his laughter staying behind.

Keith pulled himself back to reality. He was excited for that future date, but there was something else that needed to be clarified.

* * *

Aurora's face lit up after she saw who entered the café during their brunch hours. The manager sighed, making a shooing motion, and took over tending to the customers at the counter. The young girl grabbed a menu and skipped out to meet the blond. With a bounce in her step that had been missing for some time—the manager noted—she escorted her guest to what she'd dubbed as _their table_.

"Will your friend be joining you today?" Aurora inquired after the young man took his seat, holding out the menu to him. Keith's smile was blinding as he accepted the menu and told her 'yes'. Aurora bounced on her heels, trying to control her joy. "So you've made up then? Ah…" The bouncing stopped and she drew her tablet up to her nose. "Sorry. It was not my place to ask."

Before Keith could stop her, the waitress was gone, skirting around the counter to disappear in back. Keith sighed softly, laying the menu down onto the table. During their last visit to the cafe, things had been overflowing with tension and very strained. '_Of course she's been worried_.'

When Aurora returned with his usual drink, Keith gently took the girl's hand before she could pull away. Wide amethyst eyes stared down at him. "I'm sure it's not my place to have touched you, so now we're both in the wrong."

Aurora's face brightened. "That's right."

Keith released her, resting his hands in his lap. "Yes, we've made up, and things will be better than before… I hope."

"That's great. My manager threatened to fire me because I kept soaking the muffins with my tears." An embarrassed blush colored her cheeks, but the girl continued to smile.

"I'll take one of those muffins while I wait."

Aurora's laugh had her boss smiling. He fished out one of the 'tear-soaked' muffins, setting it on the tray once she'd rounded the corner. Aurora grinned at him before dancing back out from behind the corner. The doorbell rang right after she situated the pastry onto the napkin in front of her customer. Aurora spun, ready to greet her new customer, but only a gleeful sound escaped. Antonio arched an eyebrow at her when she suddenly appeared at his side. Keeping her hands to herself, she managed to usher him over to _their table_ before hurrying into the back to start preparing his drink.

"Should I be worried?" the brunet murmured, staring in the direction of the counter. The bespectacled man standing there smiled widely at him and he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Keith lowered his cup, having taken a sip of the warm liquid. "You shouldn't be. They were, though, about us."

Antonio exhaled deeply, combing his fingers through his hair. "We were that obvious?"

"We left a mess on the table," Keith reminded him, absently shifting his cup to one side. "We haven't been back because it's been so hectic, so I the only conclusion she could come to was that we… separated."

Antonio huffed. "You make it sound like we got married."

Keith's retort was lost, and eventually forgotten, when Aurora returned with Antonio's drink. She eyed the two men, keeping her giggling to a minimum. Just a few months ago, she had suffered second hand embarrassment at hearing the _wrong_ parts of their conversations. Now, she was happy whenever they showed their faces at the little corner café.

Keith waited until they were alone before addressing Antonio. "Mr. Wild said you might be jealous."

Antonio almost choked on the nachos he'd just taken a bite of. He snatched up the glass of water, chugging half of it to keep the tortilla chip from staying lodged in his throat. "Why are you so… obliviously blunt?"

"I don't know," Keith replied honestly. "You don't have any reason to be jealous," he continued. "I told Mr. Wild this. I care for you both." It made his stomach somersault in the most pleasant of ways to be able to admit that fact out loud and to himself. "I'm sure he understands that our public relationship can't change, so he should be the jealous one. What we have, I think everyone's already figured it out. You said it yourself—I'm the oblivious one."

Antonio propped his head up with a large hand, smiling across the table. "Not when you're like this."

Keith's smile was bright. He'd missed these moments, and all because he'd attempted to run away. "Don't let me change," he stated, repeating Kotetsu's words to him.

"I like you as is, so I hope that won't be a problem." Antonio slid his elbow off the table, sitting up straight when Aurora returned with a slice of cake.

Keith had already finished his sandwich and wanted a little dessert. He would be going for a jog with John before his evening patrol, so he told himself he could indulge a bit. Antonio resumed eating his nachos when Keith picked up his fork.

**X**

No one ran out with unfinished meals and upturned cups, and Aurora waved to her patrons when the chime over the door rang to signal their leaving. Crime decided to give the Heroes a chance to work everything out before raising its dark head.

Antonio covered Keith's flashing band as his hand curled around the younger man's wrist. He pulled him close, brushing his lips against his cheek before whispering against the shell of his ear, "See you for dinner?"

"Yes," Keith all but moaned, trying to press himself closer. He came to his senses, taking a few steps back. He smiled sheepishly, cheeks flushed. "See you tonight."

**X X X**

Keith stumbled into his suite, exhausted. He'd gone on patrol shortly after scoring the points for the capture of the criminal, which meant John didn't get his walk. He stood just inside the entrance, hand lingering behind himself after gently pushing the door close. "John?" he called out. The Retriever usually greeted him at the door. There was a muffled bark in reply, but no skittering paw falls to let him know his friend was coming out to meet him. Keith removed his jacket, hanging it up, and took a few cautious steps deeper into the apartment. His body shone blue and he kept his right hand at his side, ready to act. There was another bark, but a laugh accompanied it. Bands of wind swirled around Keith's hand as he rushed into his bedroom.

John's barks grew even more excited, and he leapt off of the brunet he'd kept pinned to the bed, bounding over to his master. Keith maintained his balance even after John loped through and around his legs, his attention on the man sitting up in his bed. "Mr… Wild? How...? How did you get…?"

Kotetsu grinned sheepishly, averting his gaze as he searched for his fallen hat. He retrieved it, plopping it back onto his head, and turned back around to face the blond. "Surprise? Antonio lent me his key. He said he was going to be late and sent me over to keep you company. I think he's getting chewed out because I managed to get more points than him." Kotetsu relaxed, his grin becoming smug. "Serves him right."

Keith finally managed to relax, his body losing its tension and weariness. John barked and rose onto his hinds legs, seeking his master's attention. Keith laughed, hugging the large Retriever as he fell prey to John's loving 'kisses'. He whispered into a floppy ear and John lowered himself back onto all fours, happily trotting out of the room; Keith promised him a meal. The up and coming Hero exhaled deeply, closing his eyes and crossing his arms low across his abdomen.

Kotetsu was back to looking sheepish and wringing his hat between his hands. He'd remembered that he always removed the headgear when visiting others. "Don't call the cops?" he offered.

Keith smiled, shaking his head. He cracked open one eye. Bypassing the other's question, he asked one of his own, "Will you be joining us for dinner, Mr. Kotetsu?" With both eyes open, he fixed his gaze on the older man.

Kotetsu's eyes brightened and his grin widened. "Yeah, but Antonio said we can just go ahead and order a pizza. It's too late for anything fancy. And I heard you guys had a lunch date without me?"

"The café… is kind of Mr. Antonio and I's spot. Also, the waitress there might freak out if I bring another guy." Keith blushed cutely, uncrossing his arms to rub the back of his neck. "We can find somewhere to call our own, if you'd like."

"Ah. I really am the third wheel." He pouted, but the downward curl of his lips didn't last too long. "But I'd like that very much." Removing his phone, Kotetsu quickly stuffed his hat into his pocket. He waved the device, grinning from behind it. "I'll order the pizza. You go feed John."

Keith nodded, quickly heading out to do just that. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

**X**

The short time waiting for the pizza was spent with John sprawled across Keith's lap, his head resting in Kotetsu's. The doorbell rang soon enough and Keith pushed the Retriever over onto his guest so he could answer the door. He pulled it open upon arriving and froze in the open doorway, mouth slightly agape. Antonio grinned at him over two boxes of pizza. He juggled the pizza with one hand; the other was used to pull Keith close enough so he could press a kiss to his forehead. Keith smiled, closing the door around him. When he turned back around, Kotetsu and John waited at the end of the hallway.

The brunet's sheepish grin was back. "Double surprise?" John's tail wagged excitedly; all his favorite people were in one place.

"Yes, it is, Mr. Kotetsu." Keith turned to Antonio, nodding at the pizza. "You can take them into the living room, I'll bring plates." He hurried off to the kitchen before anyone could protest, John at his heels. He gathered three plates from the cupboard, rinsing and then drying them. Stacked atop each other, he picked them up and headed for the entranceway. Keith paused after hearing the hushed voices, shifting the dishes so he could peek around the wall and hope he wouldn't be seen.

The boxes had been placed onto the coffee table and Antonio was cupping Kotetsu's face between his hands. He wasn't getting any closer, but it was still an intimate position. Kotetsu closed his eyes, saying something while covering Antonio's hands with his own. Keith took a step into the open doorframe to make himself known and Antonio slowly let his hands slide away from Kotetsu's face.

"Don't apologize," Antonio sighed. "It's written all over your face."

Kotetsu took a step forward. "That night Fire Emblem invited us out for a drink… You left, because you saw _something_."

"You've loved each other for years—still do! I just got in the way..."

"Antonio and I weren't seeing each other when you two got together," Kotetsu explained, stepping close enough to take the rattling plates from Keith's hands. The blond curled his fingers into fists to keep them from trembling. "I told you—I was in a bad place, and had just lost one of my significant others. I ran away. Thank you for taking care of Antonio for me." Kotetsu cocked his head to one side, lips curled upward in a lopsided smile. "I think it's time I take him back, but only if you're still with him."

"We're not objects," Antonio protested with a weak glare.

Kotetsu rounded on him with a laugh. "You, are a fine piece of meat." Keith blushed on Antonio's behalf; the muscular Hero simply looked bored. Kotetsu moved closer, resting his hands on Antonio's hips as he leaned up into his personal space.

As their lips met, Keith realized this was really happening. He inhaled softly, refusing to release the breath, even as his chest began to pain him. He didn't want them to acknowledge him just yet, and watched the gentle kiss continue. They finally separated, and Kotetsu moved so fast, Keith only had time to gasp, releasing his pent up breath, before it was being stolen from him by gentle lips. He couldn't and _wouldn't_ compare their kisses, just enjoy the warm lips against his. Tears threatened to fall again. '_I don't want to wake up_…'

"You should stop thinking so loud," Kotetsu whispered, a breadth's width between their lips. "We won't be able to express our love publicly, but—"

"I don't care," Keith cut in, "It's ours, not theirs. It's ours," he whispered, a wide grin splitting his face. "I..." He looked to Antonio, holding out his arm. When the burly man stepped forward, he held both him and Kotetsu as tightly as his arms would allow. "I love you, Mr. Antonio. Mr. Kotetsu."

Antonio settled for kissing the top of the golden crown; Kotetsu ducked his head, sharing a quick peck with the younger man.

**X X X**

Keith's bed was crowded that evening, occupied by three grown men and an oversized puppy of a Golden Retriever, but he felt more whole than ever before; more loved and wanted.

* * *

**A/N:** Calling it quits here, guys! Hope it didn't seem too rushed... The last scene at Keith's place had been written ages ago, and I just needed to tie it in somewhere. My brain wouldn't construct another chapter for me, so I tucked it away here. I may or may not be working on the smallest of epilogues, but... we'll see~


End file.
